The present invention relates to a method for testing a plurality of data processing systems each by means of at least one test program from a first set of test programs, each data processing system comprising a central processing unit, a main memory, a stabilized power supply unit, and at least one control means for an associated peripheral device, and loading means for loading a test program in its main memory for execution by its central processing unit, each data processing system having an individual identification.
The data processing system may be contained in a cabinet, wherein the respective subsystems are located on cards with printed wiring and accommodating integrated circuit devices. Each peripheral may have its own peripheral control card, but this is no restriction. The identification of a data processing system is usually located in a predetermined memory location or has been entered by preprogramming of jumpers or switches (socalled straps). The identification can always be read out. A single data processing system may have more than one central processing unit, or, in addition to the central processing unit, one or more further processing units.
Testing of data processing systems is widely used. Such tests may be effected both at the manufacturer's, and at the site of later installation. These tests on the one hand relate to the testing of parts and subsystems in isolation, which is outside the scope of the present invention. On the other hand the data processing system as a whole should meet the specifications, that is, with peripheral devices, attached. Well known peripheral devices are data input devices, such as keyboards, optical character recognition devices and speech recognition devices. Peripheral devices for outputting data may be visual display units and printers. Further peripheral devices function as background stores, such as magnetic tape or disk drives and devices for laser-effected optical recording and reading.